


Wildest Dreams

by illyalien



Category: Original Work, Our Hometown
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Pining, UGH I love them, it's really short but w/e, they're too good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyalien/pseuds/illyalien
Summary: Juliet likes to draw.  Recently, she's taken to sketching the face of her classroom's TA when she thinks she isn't looking.  Gay disasters ensue.100% canon, set during the main story.  Really short but worth it.





	Wildest Dreams

Admittedly, Juliet was never good at keeping secrets.  She always stopped people before a big reveal, because  _ damn _ she had a big mouth, and there were always too many listening ears.

So she shouldn’t have been very surprised.  In fact, in a way, Juliet almost expected it.  But Juliet was kind of a dork, and a bit of an idiot at times.  Hiding her crushes never made much sense to her.

She liked her World Civ class for several reasons.  One, she sat near the back, which meant she could doodle whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted.  Two, she had it with Erica, who was very good at shutting down some of the bigoted conversations that always seemed to come back up.  Three, the TA for her class wasn’t half bad looking.

Of course, she knew Beatrice in passing.  The two of them had been talking on-and-off since winter break, and honestly?  Juliet had never felt more at peace knowing that Beatrice also didn’t like the Star Wars prequels.  So she wasn’t immediately off put by the fact that the girl with a headscarf began to make appearances more often in her sketchbook.

It wasn’t as if Juliet was going to do anything about it.  She was a sophomore, and Beatrice was a junior. She would only set herself up for heartbreak.  But she couldn’t help herself, trouble was her calling. So when Beatrice would pass back their graded work, Juliet stopped hiding her sketchbook.

It happened on a Wednesday, Juliet distinctly remembered.  She was sketching Beatrice, because  _ holy cow _ she was wearing the fox patterned hijab that Juliet had bought her for Christmas.  And while it had been kind of a joke (Juliet had bought  _ everyone _ fox themed stuff that year) Juliet did like how it looked on Beatrice.  Like… a lot.

Beatrice didn’t notice at first, but as she walked back to Juliet’s row, and was passing a few graded papers with bright red 60s on them, she did catch a glimpse at the sketchbook below her.

“Wow,” was all Juliet heard before she looked up.  Beatrice was tilting her head slightly to get a better look at it, and smiling widely.  Her teeth lit up her face, and made it seem like the bags under her eyes were a lot less serious than before.  Not that Juliet had noticed. 

Okay, maybe she noticed.

Juliet looked up at her with a smile.  “Yeah.”

“You’re really good,” Beatrice commented, before going back to passing out work.  Juliet swore her heart stopped when Beatrice flashed her a wink.

“Yeah,” Juliet said breathlessly, though Beatrice couldn’t hear her.

No big deal, just her crush of four months acknowledging her and her sketches.  Juliet was totally not having a heart attack at that fact. Very calm. Completely calm.

Maybe a little not calm, but Juliet didn’t think it mattered.  It was normal, having a crush, especially at her age. And  _ sure _ , maybe Beatrice was that kind of beautiful you only notice three weeks into the school year because her smile is so precious and yet she hands it out like candy, and no matter what it never loses its brightness.   _ Maybe _ Juliet had only started to take notice in Beatrice because she had the prettiest eyes that Juliet could think of.  It was normal. Juliet didn’t hide her smile whenever Beatrice would walk by, though, and her excuses to talk to the girl were increasingly getting more and more complex, but Juliet wasn’t worried.  She didn’t need to worry, she was great, and if any girl didn’t realize that, then they were probably straight or taken.

* * *

It turned out that Beatrice was, in fact, taken.  Juliet’s heart sunk into her stomach, but she didn’t let it deter her.  It wasn’t as if she had spent the last month trying to muster up the courage to ask Beatrice to Homecoming, or maybe to a coffee date.  But Beatrice had a girlfriend already.  _ Abe _ .  Juliet couldn’t help but feel angry, but not at Beatrice, not at Abe, and certainly not at herself.  Just… the universe and its cruel tricks. Fate never did favor the bold, Juliet thought.

She didn’t stop drawing Beatrice though.  It was what got her through the most boring class of her day, and she wasn’t going to give that up due to some silly feelings.  

She sounded like Erica sometimes, it was ridiculous.

One day, Beatrice was focusing on some of her work, hunched over with her earbuds in, blocking out the background noise of the more annoying students.  Juliet walked up to her after she finished her work, and took the chair beside Beatrice.

“Hey,” Juliet tried.  Beatrice only looked up after she finished the math problem she was on.  She took out her earbuds and smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Beatrice chuckled.  She raised an eyebrow as if to ask  _ what do you need? _  Not even in an annoyed way, but genuinely.

It was February, which meant the Valentine’s Day dance was coming up.  Which meant that if Juliet didn’t act fast, she’d be third wheeling for Erica and Ryland’s totally-not-a-date date.  

“Do you already have a, uhm, date for the Valentine’s Day dance?” Juliet asked, and didn’t even care that her voice was a little hoarse from practicing saying that same exact line over and over in her mirror.

Beatrice’s face lit up, and she bit her lip, turning back to her work.  After a moment, she looked at Juliet from over her shoulder and shook her head.

“Nah,  _ no _ .  I don’t have a date.”

Juliet tried to school her features like Erica always did, but failed.  She felt the smile split across her face and she laughed nervously.

“Well, uhm, ah.” She didn’t plan on getting this far.  “Would you like to go with me?”

Beatrice raised her brows hopefully.  “As a date?”

Despite herself, Juliet blushed.  “Yeah, yeah. As a, um, as a date.”

For a second, Juliet had one regret.  That she did this in the classroom, and not outside.  Beatrice’s face was so full and bright, and Juliet wanted to kiss that smile so badly…

But they were in class, which meant no PDA.

Beatrice nodded, and scribbled something down on a scrap of loose leaf.  She handed it to Juliet, and smiled.

“That’s my number.  Let me know what color your dress is so we can match.”

Juliet nodded, and stood up from her chair.  Her heart was racing, and all she wanted was to give Beatrice a hug.  She refrained, and thanked her, going back to her seat.

She received an eyebrow raise from Erica, and a high five after she explained what happened.  And although she didn’t really  _ check _ , she could feel Beatrice’s set of beautiful hazel green eyes watching her for the rest of class.  She didn’t especially mind it, not at all.


End file.
